1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to MIPv6 and HMIPv6 technologies. Specifically, the invention relates to the configuration of valid on-link prefixes at MAPs in HMIPv6. It is also related to DHCPv6. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatic configuration of prefixes at maps in HMIPv6.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the list of valid on-link prefixes of border ARs in neighboring MAP domains is configured manually at the MAPs. However, there are many drawbacks in manually configuring the prefixes at MAPs. There may be many MAPs within a MAP domain. All the MAPs have to be manually configured with the list of valid on-link prefixes of ARs in neighboring MAP domains. Again, within each MAP domain, prefixes for all neighboring MAP domains have to be manually configured. If the list of prefixes at a MAP domain changes, for example, site-renumbering, this change has to be reflected in all neighboring MAP domains.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method for providing automatic configuration of prefixes at all MAPs in a communication system comprising Mobility Anchor Point (MAP) Domains and within each MAP Domain, a Leader MAP, a DHCPV6 Server and possibly other MAP(s).